fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Parent Hoods
|prodcode=42B |episode=5 |wish= |director=Gary Conrad Ken Bruce |writer=Butch Hartman Steve Marmel Jack Thomas |storyboard=Maureen Mascarina Dave Thomas |art direction=George Goodchild |music direction=Guy Moon |season=4 |airdate=(Australia) February 21, 2003 (US) November 14, 2003 (produced in 2002) |headgag=Pencil |previous=Hard Copy |next=Lights...Camera...Adam! |iTunes= https://itunes.apple.com/us/tv-season/fairly-oddparents-vol.-4/id542700328 |dvd= Season 4 }} Parent Hoods is the fifth episode of Season 4. Plot While the Turners are on their way to Canada, a look-alike duo of bandits called the Turnbaums switch places with Timmy's parents in order to avoid getting punished. Timmy just can't wish his parents free because even with magic, it could take years to get them out of jail under the United States Justice System. It's up to Timmy to get the bandits captured and his parents freed. Timmy decides to get the Turnbaums to steal the Sacred Silver Sharpener by claiming that it has bad security and getting the trailer to Canada quickly with magic. Synopsis While in an RV driving to Niagara Falls, Timmy is watching a show called "Dimmsdale's Most Wanted" which is hosted by Chet Ubetcha. The Turnbaums appear on the show, and he explains that they are a supposedly married man and woman who love pencils and are traveling the countryside in a beat-up RV. Wanda is suspicious because Timmy's parents match all those facts; on top of that, they even look like the Turnbaums. As Mrs. Turner informs her son about the beauty of Niagara Falls, her husband shows little interest of sight-seeing but instead, going to the North American Museum of Pencil Pushing to sharpen his pencil in the Sacred Silver Pencil Sharpener. Unfortunately, along the way, Mr. Turner stops along the way to use the restroom, forcibly dragging Mrs. Turner with him. All of a sudden, the Turnbaums park their RV close to the Turner one. They say that they got away from the cops and Mr. Turnbaum shouts they will never catch the souvenir bandits out loud for the world to hear. The cops hear Mr. Turnbaum, making him and his wife duck into the Turner's RV. Seeing the criminals, Timmy ducks into the RV bathroom to hide(his dad was too stupid to use it.) Timmy calms down since he realizes everything would be find as long as his parents come out in time. Unfortunately, when Mr. and Mrs. Turner come out, the cops unwittingly mistake them for the Turnbaums and they are arrested, taking them back to Dimmsdale while the Turnbaums proceed to Canada. Back in the RV, Timmy sees that his parents have been arrested and asks Wanda if she can poof his parents out of prison, but she says it would take years to get them out, even with magic. Timmy then has another plan: he wishes for a billboard that advertises the North American Museum of Pencil Pushing. The Turnbaums read it and then see another billboard that shows off the Sacred Silver Sharpener. It also advertises that it has the world's worst security system, making them target the sharpener. Cosmo poofs up a map of North America (that lands on Wanda) and explains to Timmy that they won't make it in time before Mr. and Mrs. Turner get convicted. Timmy has another idea, to wish for a faster way to get to Niagara falls. The middle of North America is crinkled up all together, making the Pacific Ocean and the Atlantic Ocean closer to each other. They finally reach Niagara Falls and head for the North America Museum of Pencil Pushing. However, the front entrance is guarded, making it almost impossible for them to get inside, so Timmy wishes for a pretty lady to distract them, allowing the Turnbaums to enter with Timmy following behind. While inside, they dodge several obstacles and finally reach the pencil sharpener. Greedily, Mr. Turnbaum grabs the sharpener, causing an alarm to sound and a giant pencil to drop down, nearly crushing them. It rolls down the stairs, similarly to the boulder from "Indiana Jones," and Timmy wishes they were out of the room. Timmy says that now they only have to wait for the Canadian Cops. The Turnbaums were outside as well and they were going inside a pencil-shaped rubber raft. Shockingly, the Canadian cops were still distracted by the attractive woman, so Timmy decides to take matters into his own hands and wishes for a super fast speedboat. Cosmo was the motor, but he couldn't go fast because of the Canadian water speed limit. The Turnbaums were getting away, so Timmy grabs a pencil and throws it at the Turnbaum's rubber raft, deflating it and getting them arrested and allowing the release of Mr. and Mrs. Turner. Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda are glad to see this but then go over the falls. Timmy then wishes he could fly and Cosmo grants the wish by turning him into "a Loon the national bird Canada" then turns himself and Wanda into "Dodos the extinct flightless bird of Canada" and Wanda yells "YOU IDIOT! DO SOMETHING!". Timmy is awarded for his brave deed with the bronze pencil and Mr. Turner gets to sharpen his pencil using the Sacred Silver Pencil Sharpener, only to accidentally knock it over, shattering it to pieces. Becoming infuriated, the Canadians arrest Mr. Turner once again. Cast *Tara Strong as Timmy Turner / Supermodel *Daran Norris as Cosmo / Dad / Pa Turnbaum *Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda / Mom / Ma Turnbaum *Dee Bradley Baker as Canadian Police #1 / Cop #1 / Dignitary *Jim Ward as Chet Ubetcha / Canadian Police #2 / Cop #2 / Executioner External links * * de:Diebische Eltern? Category:Episodes Category:Season 4